Wireless data communication is often required in an environment where communications infrastructure, such as base stations or a wired backbone network, does not exist or is uneconomical or impractical to use. For example, in military or emergency environments, adequate infrastructure often does not exist in necessary locations and constructing such an infrastructure would be either impractical or uneconomical for the short-term use that is often required. Mobile multi-hop wireless networks have, therefore, been developed to provide wireless data communications in such environments.
In a conventional mobile wireless multi-hop network, each wireless node acts as a packet router that relays packets to other nodes in the network over an air interface link without routing the packets through any portion of a conventional cellular network, such as the wired backbone network, base station controllers, or base stations. Each wireless node, however, is limited in the distance over which it can reliably transmit, with transmission ranges of between a few feet and hundreds of feet being typical. Therefore, in communication environments that span large areas or have significant radio interference, packets transmitted from a sending node must often be hopped over multiple nodes in the wireless network to reach a destination. For such a multi-hop wireless network to perform effectively, all nodes must, therefore, be prepared to route packets on behalf of other nodes.
Conventionally, wireless ad-hoc networks employ omni-directional antennas for sending and receiving routed packet data. Use of omni-directional antennas, however, has the drawback that spatial re-use of the shared frequency space is limited. This limited spatial re-use results in lower throughput and higher latencies that reduce the performance of ad-hoc networks.
Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that can increase the spatial re-use of the shared frequency space associated with wireless, ad-hoc networks.